


Unforgiven

by MulderScully



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Allison, Ghost Allison, Rape, Violent Death, Why Did I Write This?, ghost rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison died a violent death by the hands of the Oni.Now the only thing her soul remembers is darkness and Isaac Lahey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.....I dont know what happened and why I wrote this.  
> 

"I told you not to come.",Isaac pulled his knees closer to his chest and said in a low voice.

"But we can help Isaac,we talked to Chris.We know why this is happening.",Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"No,just leave me alone.I don't want your help.",Isaac withdrew his body away from his touch,shivering a little.

"it's not your fault Isaac.Why are you choosing to suffer?I know you think that she died because of you,but.....",Sam was interrupted by Isaac.

"She did die saving me....",Isaac stared at Sam with his hollow eyes.His face was a mess of dried tears,his hair twisted and tangled.There were scratches on his arms and body and his skin was even paler than usual.

"Listen to me Isaac.Whatever happened was not your fault.It was out of our hands.But what is happening right now,we can stop it.",Dean shook Isaac by his shoulders.

Isaac looked at Dean with tears in his eyes,he smiled with trembling lips and said,"you cant."

"We can.She died a violent death Isaac and that too by one of the darkest forces of nature.Her soul is not at rest,even after we burnt her body.She said her goodbye to Scott but you.......her soul is tied to you Isaac.She has unfinished business.But the darkness is not letting her see the truth.",Dean tried to convince him again.

"The spell is powerful Isaac,it will stop her.",Sam clarified.

"She is more powerful than any spell Sam.I have seen her eyes.There is only hate and rage left in them and they only know one thing,that I am her culprit.",Isaac looked around,they made a circle of salt and mountain ash around him.

"All of this....it's not gonna stop her.",Isaac whispered.

"You don't deserve this Isaac.Why are you doing this to yourself.You need to fight.",Dean said in defeat.Isaac lifted his head to look at Dean,tears threatening to roll down out of his eyes.

"I tried Dean....and I lost......because I still love her.",Dean was fighting his own tears now.When they burnt Allison's body,they thought it's over.But the haunting continued,it got even worse.They burnt everything that belonged to her,even her blood samples at morgue with Melissa's help.But it didn't stop Allison's ghost,which was raping Isaac every night,torturing him and giving him new wounds on his body everyday.They realized afterwards that they cannot burn that part of Allison which lives inside Isaac.The moments they shared before her death,they are all part of Isaac's wolf and it's getting stronger and stronger.They know that only way to save Isaac is if he lets her go,which he won't.

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and Sam started reading the spell.It's time.....she is here.Isaac sees her,she looks the same as the day she died,in her same blood stained clothes.She gives Sam and Dean a terrifying look,who are standing inside the circle,completing the spell.She again looks at Isaac and gives a wicked smile.The winds starts to flow,strong enough to blow the circle of salt away.Sam keeps on reading while Dean fires his gun at her.She disappears,but appears again behind Sam's back and throws them to the wall.Sam passed out but Dean is still conscious,screaming at Isaac to run.

Isaac on the other hand,is sitting still at the same place.Dean saw her going towards Isaac,she is dragging him to his room by his hair and Isaac is screaming.His hands and feet tapping desperately on ground to hold onto something.The door of his room closes itself and all Dean can hear is Isaac screaming.

He can't move.He can feel his clothes getting ripped,his body is aching everywhere,he can't stand the pain anymore.....there is blood on his chest....wounds everywhere...his throat is now dry from screaming.....he sees flashes of her.......here and there....the pressure on his hips is too much....as if his bones are going to break....tears and blood are staining the sheets,every breath felt like a huge achievement to him.

"Please ....Allison please.",Allison appears in a second,hovering over his body as if she will devour him.

"You belong to me....",Allison hissed.

"Then take me with you.",she looked at him in surprise and gave an evil smirk.

"I am tired Ally....I want to sleep,just put me to sleep....I want it to be over.",Isaac breathed the words out.

Dean knew what happened when the screaming and struggling suddenly stopped.

Dean knew.......It was over.


End file.
